


The Death of the SMP

by ravenarc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Wilbur Soot - Fandom, l'manburg - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Explosion, Gen, Minecraft, Minecraft Universe, SMP, Story Arc, TommyInnit - Freeform, Violence, Vods, dream team, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Dream wasn't lying when he told them about the traitor.
Kudos: 87





	The Death of the SMP

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ik you're all here because of my kpop fanfics and this isn't kpop sorry I just wanted to write something random to get my creative juices flowing, and after watching the stream today I had quite the muse to look at if you will lol. If you haven't been keeping up with the Dream SMP, I highly suggest it. Wilbur, Dream and the others work really hard scripting and writing the story arc of the whole thing, and it's become such an awesome creative piece of entertainment I've fallen so in love with it lol
> 
> anyways, just a super quick take on *spoiler alert* Travis' death and Wilbur's explosion

Tubbo is shoved to his knees roughly, Techno’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him still. His gun is in his left hand, not pointed at the teen yet, but Tubbo knows it will be. Tommy sees this out of the corner of his eye, confusion mixed with realization that sparks a horror he’d never expected. 

“Techno-!” Tubbo’s shocked cry is cut short as the man holding onto him moves quickly. One second the gun isn’t in his line of vision, and the next he can’t see at all. 

The pain is fast and flashing, but the end of his life comes quicker.

Thomas is shocked into stillness, just for a moment, before realizing what has just occurred. The other’s stand around silent, just as jolted, just as  _ confused.  _

“TUBBO-” Thomas’ chest feels like it’s going to crack open as he rushes towards the pair. Tubbo’s body falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. “TECHNO-” Dream steps in front of him, blocking his path with his own gun pressed against Thomas’ temples.

“You guys listen to me!” Technoblade’s voice echoes through the space. “I did not spend  _ weeks  _ planning this revolution,  _ helping you,  _ for you to go in and replace one tyrant with another!” His tone is angry, scratching against Thomas’ eardrums in a violent manner that he’s never felt directed at  _ him  _ before. “Don’t you  _ see  _ what’s happening here?” He gestures at the group, Dream and his team falling in behind Techno, brandishing their weapons once more. Fundy and Alex, standing together, shift anxiously. Thomas’ eyes prick with tears, Tubbo still laying lifeless at Techno’s feet.  _ “Don’t you see history repeating itself?  _ Do you think  _ Schlatt  _ was the root of your problems?”

Niki’s hand feels like a ghost against Thomas’ back. She herself is silent, standing with him, but just like the rest of them not a single word can break past her lips. 

“Power. Corrupts.” Techno spits the words out, his face full of disgust. Tubbo didn’t even have a chance to be a better leader.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you saying?” Fundy’s voice is shrill, the shock replaced with anger. His aggression is matched, however, and the other side takes the first shot.

It’s chaos, all around him. Gunshots bounce off walls and meet skin, but through all the noise, the shouting, the bullets, Thomas’ is able to stand still for just a moment. Tubbo’s brown hair is matted with blood. The body of the young boy is alone on the concrete.

But Thomas doesn’t have any more time to waste on the heartbreaking sight.

Now he has to run.

Techno knocks him to the ground, appearing as if out of nowhere, and Dream stands beside him. Thomas’ wrist aches from taking the fall, but they haven’t pumped him full of lead just yet.

“Tommy you know how I told you there were no traitors,” Dream is laughing. He crouches down beside him, and Thomas can’t move away.  _ “I lied.”  _ He whispers into his ear, his breath making the hair on the back of Thomas’ neck stand up. 

“It was Techno-” Thomas starts to say, voice small, broken, but Dream chuckles again, shaking his head. He grabs him by the throat, just loose enough to let him breathe, and pulls him in closer. His left arm is draped over his knee, holding his weapon, the cool metal of the gun now pressing against Thomas’ collarbone making his skin  _ burn.  _ “The traitor was Wilbur.”

Thomas’ vision swims. He can’t see. He can’t see past the disbelief. The  _ betrayal.  _ Dream’s laugh is echoing in his head, bouncing painfully off the walls of his mind.

_ Tubbo is dead. Wilbur is the traitor. Tubbo is dead- _

“No-”

All around him shots are still going off, the others are still fighting, but Fundy heard Dream’s words.

“Where’s Wilbur?” His tone is terrified, but demanding nonetheless. “Where is he?” 

Dream smiles. He releases Thomas, shoving him back down to the ground. He doesn’t address Fundy.

“Let’s go, Techno.” 

Technoblade arches an eyebrow. He turned at the last second. He didn’t know who the traitor was either, and he definitely doesn’t know what Dream has planned.

The change is so sudden, the rest of the loyal are bewildered when Dream’s team breaks away, running with him from the scene.

The first explosion shakes the earth beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, ik it's short it's just a purge piece as I like to call it lol. Anways, watch the streams/videos abt it. if sad-ist can create about them I wanted to too XD  
> I would love to write about the entire thing too so if people are interested in that I might *yk* take on the project
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
